Refrigerator appliances generally include a cabinet that defines a chilled chamber for receipt of food articles for storage. In addition, refrigerator appliances commonly include dispensing assemblies for providing water and/or ice to the user, and water filter assemblies are frequently used to filter such water before use. For example, certain water filter assemblies include a manifold and a filter cartridge. The manifold directs unfiltered water into the filter cartridge and filtered water out of the filter cartridge. The filter cartridge includes a filter medium, such as an activated carbon block, a pleated polymer sheet, a spun cord material, or a melt blown material. The filter medium is positioned within the filter cartridge and filters water passing therethrough.
Over time, the filter medium will lose effectiveness. For example, pores of the filter medium can become clogged or the filter medium can become saturated with contaminants. To ensure that the filtering medium has not exceeded its filtering capacity, the filtering medium is preferably replaced or serviced at regular intervals regardless of its current performance. To permit replacement or servicing of the filter medium or the filter cartridge, the filter cartridge is generally removably mounted to the manifold.
Appliance manufacturers have an interest in ensuring that replacement filter cartridges are manufactured according to standards set and controlled by the manufacturer. For example, by authenticating filter cartridges prior to use, the appliance manufacturer can ensure the appliance performs to desired standards and can control the quality associated with their products. In addition to improved appliance performance, requiring the use of authentic replacement filter cartridges may provide a significant revenue stream to the manufacturer.
Accordingly, a refrigerator appliance with an improved filter assembly would be useful. More specifically, a filter assembly that may authenticate filter cartridges would be particularly beneficial.